


Bitten

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [91]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Claiming Bites, Community: comment_fic, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Tumblr: otpprompts, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Yugi gets lost on the way home one night, where he meets a fearsome creature of the night: the vampire.





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Warning: Puzzleshipping smut. (Don’t like, don’t read; simple as that.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Bitten**

Yugi stared around himself as he walked home one night. “I **knew** I should have left earlier. Then, I could have caught a bus, and I wouldn’t have to walk home in the dark,” he said to himself. He was scared. Any and everything could happen. Yugi wasn’t taking any chances; he kept his hand in his pocket, concealing the knife he carried for protection. The only thing comforting him in the night was the soft glow of the streetlamps.

_“Hmm... he’s a pretty one... and look, he’s all alone. Someone as beautiful as he shouldn’t be out so late at night. I think I’ll prey on him tonight...”_

Yugi heard something rustle behind him. “Who — who’s there?” he cried, whipping out his pocket knife. It was just a tree blowing in the wind. Yugi put the knife away. “Come on, Yugi,” he reassured himself, “you’re being paranoid. You’re almost home. Just a few more blocks.”

The ominous rustling sound came again, along with the sound of low, rumbling laughter. “Whoever you are, this isn’t funny!” Yugi cried, standing under a streetlamp. He saw a shadow cast on the ground before him. “Leave me alone!”

“Believe me, dear. I’m not trying to scare you,” said a man walking out of the shadows. Yugi had never seen anything like him before. He was beautiful — unnaturally beautiful. He wasn’t dressed like anyone from here, either; he had on a very ornate suit, complete with cape, white gloves and an ascot with what seemed to be a rose symbol on it.

“A-are you the one who’s been scaring me?” Yugi asked.

The man closed the distance on him, his crimson eyes shining in the dark. “I’m not trying to frighten you. You know, you’re making my job easier for me,” he replied. 

“Your job?”

The man smiled, revealing a set of white teeth. They were different — very different. In other words, he had fangs.

Yugi’s breathing sped up a little. “You’re a vampire, am I right?” he asked. 

The vampire slowly began to break out into applause. “Good for you that you have powers of deduction and observation, prey,” he said. 

“My name is Yugi, not prey,” Yugi said. Why on earth was he talking to a stranger at night, let alone a goshdarn vampire? Who would believe that story? “You know, Mr. Vampire, Halloween is a week away. You’re a little early.”

“Halloween?” asked the vampire. He began to cackle. “This is no joke, my tasty morsel.”

Yugi was skeptical now. He did have fangs, pale skin, and blood red eyes, but other than that, Yugi was questioning if the man really was a vampire. “Well, step into the light, please,” Yugi said.

The man looked at the streetlamp. “No, I’d rather not. As a matter of fact, I’m fine. I just prefer to keep my powers tonight instead of losing them,” he said. 

“I thought vampires die in light,” Yugi said. 

“Not in that measly light. The only thing **that** accursed light is doing is hurting my eyes,” said the vampire. He then pulled the immobilized Yugi out of the light, pulled him close, and bent his neck to bite him.

Just as his lips were mere inches from his neck, Yugi began to scream. The man backed up, dropping him. “Seems you’ll be harder for me to subdue. I’ll come back for you later, Yugi,” he said before turning into a bat and flitting away.

“He really is a vampire...” Yugi said in disbelief. Unable to stall stall any longer (while also paralyzed with fear), Yugi quickly ran home.

“Hmph...”

Yugi slowly crawled into bed. “I’m going to go to sleep, and maybe I’ll wake up and find out that meeting a vampire was all just a terrible nightmare,” he said, clicking off his light.

_“Oh, if you only knew, little one — if you only knew…”_

The vampire quietly slipped into Yugi’s room. “So this is where my dinner lives. It’s quite quaint, even for him.” He studied the boy’s sleeping form in the bed. “He truly is beautiful,” he whispered to himself.

He hovered over Yugi, taking in his scent. “He smells so delectable. I’ll have the meal of the gods feasting on his blood,” he said. He ran his cold lips along the length of Yugi’s pale neck. _He surely feels good,_ the vampire thought, pressing one of his fangs against the boy’s neck.

The man could wait no longer. He took Yugi into his arms, lowering his fangs onto his neck. However, his timing was bad, for that was when Yugi woke up.

“What are you doing?” 

The vampire lay him back down. “Why are you so bent on keeping me from my meal?“ he asked. 

“You’re trying to eat me!” Yugi cried. “You think I’m really going to let you do that?”

The vampire was as attracted to the boy, as Yugi was to him. “Fine. I won’t feast on your blood yet. However, I have a better idea,” he said. 

Before Yugi could ask what he meant, Yami then kissed Yugi on the neck. Yugi gasped. Fire coursed through his veins.

_“The Vampire’s Kiss...”_

It was like he was in a trance. Yugi leaned up to kiss the vampire on the lips. “Yes, that’s it... give in to me, little Yugi...”

Yugi began to strip hotly out of his clothes. “Patience, my little one,” the vampire said, helping Yugi peel his clothes off.

Soon, the boy’s whole body was open to him. “You are possibly the most beautiful mortal I’ve ever lain eyes on,” said the vampire. Yugi crossed his arms in front of him. “Do not be scared. I’ll be nice to you... tonight,” the creature reassured him. Yugi nodded, watching the vampire crawl atop him to take his mouth in a chaste kiss.

Yugi shoved his tongue into the vampire’s mouth, running his tongue along his fangs. “Lay back and spread your legs.”

Yugi did as commanded. “Yes... my lord...” he droned.

“Please, no need for formalities. Call me Yami...” the vampire said.

“Of course, Yami...” Yugi said. Yami seduced him, and that should have been enough to do that — feed, and then leave. But to Yami, this was definitely what he’d heard other mortals call an opportunity (of sorts) that was much too good to pass up. Plus, it was an idea he decided he should go for. With that, he pushed a finger into Yugi’s body... then another. Yami stretched the boy to prepare him for what he was going to do.

“Oh... Yami,” Yugi moaned, arching his back. 

“Shhh...” Yami said, smiling, flashing those white fangs again; soon, they would be stained with Yugi’s blood. He withdrew his fingers and entered Yugi’s body swiftly.

“Ahh...” the boy panted. The curse of the Vampire’s Kiss didn’t allow him any pain. Yami thrust into the tight heat slowly, and blinked when Yugi began to scratch at his skin in an effort to pull him closer, but managed to stay still. He buried himself as far as he could inside the boy’s body, granting him the wish of close contact.

“Mmm... it feels so good, Yami...” Yugi moaned, sucking at Yami’s pale neck. 

“It feels amazing inside of you,” Yami purred in response. 

“Is my body pleasing you, my lord?” Yugi asked, wrapping his legs around Yami’s waist. 

“Most definitely,” Yami replied.

“Oh, good...” Yugi said. 

At that moment, Yami felt it was too bad he was dead. He really wanted to be alive, so that he could flood Yugi’s little body with his seed. Alas, all he could do was ride the sensation. Yugi, however, could cum, and Yami knew he was close. He began to pump Yugi’s manhood to release him.

“Ah! Ooh, my lord! No!” Yugi cried, arching into Yami’s touch like a cat he’d seen in his dreams (such as a wild cat, to be precise).

Yami closed his eyes, and let his body ride out the sensation of Yugi’s body. “Oh, Yugi...”

“Ahhh!” Yugi cried, releasing his essence on Yami’s hand. Yami released his member and began to lick the liquid off his fingers. “Do I, by any chance... taste good?” Yugi asked. 

“Very much so. In fact, you taste heavenly, Yugi,” Yami said. 

“Oh, good. Thanks,” Yugi said. 

“You’re welcome. However, there is one more favor I wish to ask of you.”

“Of course — anything you want, Yami, my lord. What is it?” Yugi queried, sitting up.

“I wish to drink some of your blood. Will you allow me that?” Yami asked, flashing his trademark heart-melting smile. 

“Of course. Why not?” Yugi said with a shrug. He then tilted his head to allow Yami access to his neck. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi’s nude body, pulled him close... and finally sank his teeth into Yugi’s flesh.

Yami really didn’t want to leave Yugi; however, the boy was human, and needed to sleep. Yami wiped his mouth, removing some extra blood that had dribbled down the corner of his mouth in the process. “Until next we meet, Yugi. I’ll be back for more... believe me,” he said, leaving a red rose on Yugi’s sleeping body, and leaving him.

* * *

When Yugi awoke the next morning, he was confused. “Why am I naked?” he asked himself. He found the rose in his lap. “And who left this rose?” he said, examining it. He didn’t remember anything from the night before. No pain. No recognition. “All I remember is that I came home and went to bed. Maybe I sleepwalked...”

Yugi pushed blond bangs behind his ears — revealing two small teeth marks on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Imprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527395) by [KaibaSlaveGirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34)




End file.
